User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Yellow Angel in UMvC3
Yellow Angel is yet another original character of Blaziken16 Information A girl formed from the Yellow Devil's DNA, Angel had nothing to do but to live as a slime girl. As a matter of fact, her life was made easier for her. She has been practicing her slime skills, and she was ready. She stole Dr. Wily's telelportation device, and enters the Marvel and Capcom universe. Fighting Style Angel has almost all of the skills and attacks of Venom from the orgiginal MvC. Her moves includes weapon formations, slime formations, and the use of her signature weapon, the Angel Cannon, a replica of the Mega Buster. Health: 1,020,000 Appearance In human form, she takes an attire of a scientist, wearing a white long-sleeved polo and a red necktie. She also wears blues pants and black leather shoes. She also has long brown hair with light-blue eyes. In her slime form, her body is now made of yellow slime, and has red eyes, similar to the Yellow Devil. Quotes Intro - 'Angel forms from a puddle slime. "Alright, I'm ready!" "I'm not afraid anymore... I must fight!" (To Sentinel) "Would you happen to be one of Wily's associates?" Sentinel: "Unknown life form detected. Does not compute." (To all female characters except Amaterasu) "I just got the feeling that I like you..." (To Zero) "Mega Man?! Wait, you're not him..." Zero: "Reploids, humans... The things I give a heck..." (Using Alternate Costume) "Wow. I look like a hippie..." '''Victory - '''Angel stretches her arms, and does a gun finger motion. "That... was intense." "And not a single scratch. What luck!" (To Sentinel) "Meany!" (To Zero) "Too bad though! You're much worst than Mega Man!" '''X-Factor - '"Aw yeah!" '''Death: Time Over - "Aw man..." Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down - "Woop di doo..." Last Man Standing - "Here goes nothing!" Taunt - 'Angel sterns and looks at the skies. "How boring..." "*sighs*" Attacks '''Normal Commands: ' Angelic Rise - a launcher attack. Angel summons a giant slime pillar and hits the opponent below. Double Blade Spinner - mid-air attack. Angel transforms her two arms into blades and does a circular motion in mid-air. Slimey Slide - downward attack. Angel slides twice on the ground. Ground Blade Spinner - ground attack. Angel transforms her legs into blades and slashes her opponent. 'Specials: ' Angelic Cannon - Angel's signature weapon. Can charged with the use of holding down the button. In air, charged version covers the screen in an angular motion. Angel Comet - Angel turns into a slime ball and lunges forward. Similar to Venom's '''Venom Fang. Heavy version covers the screen. Can be used in air. Takes 4 hits. Angel Drill - Angel turns her two legs into one giant drill and does a dive kick in air. Perfect in ending an Air Combo. Takes 4 hits. Yellow Crusher - Angel turns her arm into a giant arm, and punches her opponent hard. Heavy version causes a wall bounce, but in mid-air, causes a ground bounce. Puddle Mode - 'Angel can transform into a puddle, wherein she cannot be hit by projectiles and ground attacks for 4 seconds, but she can be attacked by an OTG attack. She can do the following attacks: *Doing a light attack will cause Angel to do an uppercut. This can follow-up to Angel Drill or Angel Comet. *Doing a medium attack will cause Angel to make a needle pillar that takes 3 hits. *Doing a heavy attack will cause Angel to do a flying kick that causes a wall bounce. '''Hyper Combos: ' Hyper Angelic Cannon (Lv. 1) - "Here we go! Charge Shot!" A powerful version of a charged '''Angelic Cannon. Angel shoots a gigantic energy blast that takes tremendous damage. Can cause a wall bounce. Angelic Rush (Lv. 1) - "Got you now!" Angel rushes to the opponent, changing her arms into various weapons, a drill, a shield, and a chainsaw. She finishes the Hyper with a gigantic punch. The final punch does a ground bounce. Takes 13 hits, counting the last. Mashable. Mega Angel X (Lv. 3) - "You're not gonna like this..." Angel transforms her whole body into a thin slime and rushes to the opponent. If it connects, Angel will slash the opponent from side to side, trapping the opponent, and covering the whole screen with her yellow slime. After that, the slime drips down, and shows Angel charging her Angelic Cannon, while the opponent still trapped from the slime. Angel does a charge shot, hitting the opponent, and ending the Hyper. Takes 18 hits. Assists: Angel Comet (Anti-Air) - Angelic Rush Angelic Cannon ~Charged Version~ (Shot) - Hyper Angelic Cannon Yellow Crusher (Cloes Range) - Angelic Rush Color Alternates Color 1 - Default Color 2 - Green Angel (Green Devil Variant) Color 3 - Black Angel (Shadow Devil Variant) Color 4 - Red Angel (Lava Demon Variant) Color 5 - Ancient Angel (Ra Devil Variant, black slime with golden accessories) Alternate Costume - Rainbow Angel (Rainbow Devil variant, Angel's colors changes when attacking.) Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts Category:Original Characters